Shotgun Wedding
by Ashily
Summary: Iggy can't go on, and Fang can't go on without Iggy. [Oneshot. Slash. Suicide warning in effect.]


**Title:** Shotgun Wedding

**Author:** Mercy Me It's Ashley

**Summary:** Fang and Iggy bring new meaning to the term "shotgun wedding".

**Rating:** PG13 for homosexual/bisexual relations, and suicide.

**Pairing:** Iggy/Fang, slash.

**WARNING**:** Yes, two males are going to engage in romantic activities. You have been forewarned. Any anti-slash flamers will be met with my personal wrath.**

**Disclaimer: **MaxRide is James Patterson's, but I have temporarily clubbed him over the head and stolen the characters for my own amusement. Just don't tell anyone, okay?

**

* * *

**

Shotgun Wedding

A lonely boy sits on a rooftop in Miami, with the setting sun as a backdrop, he looks perfect. Peaceful. With his red-blonde hair and reddish brown wings, he looks like he could fly into that sunset and never look back.

He holds a tape recorder to his lips, whispering soft words into it as tears streak down his face, pouring from his blue, sightless eyes.

"_I'm so sorry, I really am. But it's come to this. Ever since... ever since I was ten years old, I've always been the one left out, and now... and now that..."_

He stops, takes a deep breath and continues.

"_Now that Max is gone, and after what they did to Angel, I don't think I can keep going like I did before. It's time to stop playing pretend, we can't do this. Or at least I can't. Not anymore."_

He pauses, dries his eyes and continues on:

"_Carry on. You won't miss me."_

As he finishes, he stops the recording and as he does, he breaks down and begins to cry. Really cry.

Coming up for a stairwell, another boy appears. One with brown- nearly back- hair and hawk like wings, healthy, tanned skin and big, watery, brown eyes. He is the yin to Iggy's yang.

He cautiously takes a step towards the boy, who doesn't hear him over his own sobbing, and then, when not acknowledged, rushes to him, wrapping his arms around his shoulders and hugging him tightly.

He holds him for a time, before Iggy breaks away, wiping the tears from his face, he asks him a question, "How much of that did you hear?"

Eyes welled with mirror image tears, Fang replies, "Everything."

"I'm sorry!" Iggy chokes, "I really, truly, am! But I can't... I can't do this anymore."

Fang, now eighteen-years-old, hasn't cried in over eight years. But now, the saline openly begins to flow.

"I know you can't, baby," he whispers, his arms encircling Iggy's neck once more, "I'm not that stupid. I know how much what happened hurt you. Even if you don't tell me."

Despite the cool tears running down his cheeks, Iggy feels his face turn hot in a slight blush, "I wanted to, I really did, but every time I tried-"

"No, it's okay, I understand," Fang swallows, trying to force back down his emotions. But, unable to, he finds himself burying his face in the curve of Iggy's neck, tears falling like rain drops down his face and Iggy's chest.

"I love you so much, it's so hard to let go..." he cries, laying light kisses down his neck and shoulders before finally landing a soft, tender one on his lips.

"I love you too," Iggy replies almost immediately, stroking Fang's cheek, "And I know it's hard for you, but I have to do this."

Fang cries out, unable to form words until he can soothe his emotions. Now it's Iggy's turn to hold him.

The blonde boy puts his arms around Fang's waist, pulling him into his lap and letting his lover find comfort in his arms. Fang protests weakly, trying to pull away, but deep inside, he knows he wants to feel Iggy's arms encircling him, and his breath against his neck. So he gives up and lets himself be consoled.

"I'm not going to let you do this alone," he whispers once the tears stop, "I love you too much. If you were to leave me here alone, I'd never be happy again."

"I..." Iggy doesn't know what to say, except, "You don't mean that."

Fang shakes his head roughly, kissing Iggy's forehead, "Yes I do."

"Nudge...? Gazzy...?"

Fang swallows, "Nudge is fifteen, and ever since Max... since that happened, she's been leader. You and I... we've been in our own world, and you know it."

Iggy nodds weakly, "You know that pistol Max used to keep under the floorboards? It has one shot..."

Fang bites his lip. "We'll put our heads together."

They do, and with the backdrop of the setting sun, Fang holds the pistol to his temple.

"You know, when I was little, I thought a shotgun wedding was when the bride and groom both killed themselves." he says, his finger wraps around the trigger and he can feel Iggy's heart beating against his.

"We'll have ourselves a shotgun wedding, then," Iggy replies, his voice choked with emotion as he kisses Fang one last time.

There was one bang, and two bodies fell.


End file.
